


Maybe This Time

by Gwen_Myers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Charlie Weasley, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Open Marriage, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Myers/pseuds/Gwen_Myers
Summary: When Ginny and Harry break up because Ginny realizes that she wants to be with Luna, Harry realizes that he likes one of her brothers. Ron finds out this little tidbit, and because Harry doesn't want the aforementioned brother to figure it out yet, he does something a little bit reckless. He flirts with all of them (under the pretense of annoying Ron).*loosely based on a Tumblr post by ginnylionheart*





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

“Harry, please, please, please, don’t hate me. It’s not something I planned. I really did think I loved you, Harry, but with her, everything fits. And, I don’t know about you, but sometimes, everything about us just doesn’t fit.”

Harry looked at his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend, crying, and couldn’t think straight. How could she ever think that he would hate her for this? He knew exactly what she was talking about with the whole not fitting thing. In the past few months, it was like he had to work way too hard just to be with her. And he knew that that wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

“Gin… calm down. I… I don’t hate you. I will never hate you.”

Ginny threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He gently put his arms around her, his lips barely grazing her forehead, murmuring over and over again how proud of her he was for being able to admit this, and how happy he was for her.

But he wasn’t sad. Because, he too, wanted to be with someone else. He just wasn’t strong enough to admit it yet. He wasn’t like her. And his crush wasn’t the same, either. He knew that Luna would love being with Ginny. The person he wanted to be with would never want to be with him, not like that, and most likely not in any way.

And also, it was one of her brothers.

***

Harry spent that night thinking about what he should do about his predicament. He had known he was bisexual for a while, but it had never really posed much of an issue. He had liked a few boys throughout the years, most of the time not realizing the crushes until much later. Of course, there had been Cedric, but before then, there had been Oliver, and after, there had been Seamus for a short time sixth year. But again, he never really thought it mattered much. Cedric had been so much older, and with Cho; Oliver was only interested in him for his quidditch playing; and Seamus spent way too much time obsessing over another boy in their dorm.

But this was different. Harry crushes had always fizzled out before, but this one seemed like it was going to stay put. It was just after the war ended that he realized it, and now that a few months had passed, Harry knew that something had to be done about it. He constantly thought about this boy. Kissing him, loving him, sleeping with him, being with him in every single way possible. He wanted it so badly, and he wasn’t sure how to ask for it.

But first things first, he had to actually come out. And that scared him more than being rejected.

***

“YOU WHAT?!”

Ron Weasley did not look happy. Harry thought that his best mate would be okay with his newfound sexuality, but obviously not. Harry was scared. He only wanted to be honest with Ron, and somehow it turned out like this. He wished he had a time-turner right about now.

“I like one of your brothers.”

Harry was timid about repeating this statement, looking down, ashamed, to the floor. This was harder than he thought it would be.

“Which one?”

Harry looked up at this point in the conversation, and while Ron did not look angry, he still looked upset. So, Harry willed himself to keep his mouth shut. Ron would not like his answer at all. He just wouldn’t, and Harry knew that. So, instead he asked, “Does it matter? It’s obvious that you’re going to be upset with whatever answer I give you.”

“Harry, what are you saying?”

Harry let himself get angry, rathering that he just fight with his best friend right now than have a long silent fight with him, and gritted through his teeth, “I’m saying that you’re being pretty homophobic right now.”

Ron’s eyes widened, and he stuttered, “This isn’t about you liking guys, Harry! It’s about you liking one of my brothers!”

“Well, I still don’t want to tell you. He’ll never want me back. It’s a lost cause,” Harry sighed. He wasn’t lying. He really did believe that he would never be able to be with the one he liked. No amount of love changes another’s sexuality.

“So… I’ve got to figure it out on my own then,” Ron said, seemingly taking this as a challenge. His eyes blazed, his smile was a bit too wide, and his fists were curled up, as if he was headed into battle. Harry did not take this look of determination as a good sign. He just wanted it to be left alone, at least until he was ready.

“I suppose you do, but I wish you wouldn’t.”

***

Harry was beyond nervous. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. But because Ron was on a mission that he wouldn’t end until he learned who Harry liked, he needed to do this. He needed time to figure out what to say when he finally confessed his feelings, and that meant throwing Ron off. And the only way he could do that was acting as if he liked all of Ron’s brothers, instead of one. It was the only way.

He was currently pacing on the shallow beach near Bill’s home. Oldest brother first, and all. He knew this one would be a tough one, seeing as Bill was married, and while he knew Bill was bisexual, he wasn’t sure how Fleur would feel about him flirting with her husband. And he had no idea how to ask either.

Finally, after what felt like hours of pacing, he went up to the front door, and knocked. He breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again, until the door finally opened to reveal Bill, who immediately embraced him, as was the Weasley way. Harry grimaced, but let Bill hug him for a few seconds before pulling away, and saying what he came there to say.

“I need a favor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

“We would be glad to help you, Harry,” Fleur said, with only a slight French accent. It had gotten better since the wedding, probably because she was now living with Bill and was constantly over at the Weasleys, trying to help Molly, who still wasn’t the nicest to her but was at least somewhat polite.

Bill glanced at Fleur looking surprised at her answer, “Well, yeah, of course I’m cool with it, it would be nice to see him happy. Especially with you, Harry. And I know that coming out can be hard, especially to those who you might love,” but then he turned his full attention to his wife, “But are you sure you’re okay with it, babe? I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Harry is a sweet boy and I owe him my life and this is a small favor. It may make your mother think less of me, but she wasn’t going to be changing her mind about me anytime soon anyway,” Fleur said in reply to her husband before turning to Harry. “I know that you don’t think I owe you my life, but I swear, even if I didn’t, I would still help you.”

Harry blushed and said, “You really don’t owe me anything Fleur. I didn’t save your sister looking for anything in return. I just... I can’t come out about my crush on him right now, not to him. He might not even be gay.”

Bill and Fleur shared a secret smile, and Harry wondered what they knew that he didn’t, but he brushed it off. All couples had their secrets. Maybe he would have secrets with the one he loved sometime soon.

* * *

By the next week, he, Bill, and Fleur had figured it all out. Even Charlie was making a trip back here to help him. But on the first day of their plan, Harry started doubting himself. This was a stupid idea. What kind of boy would want to go out with someone who had kissed the majority of his siblings? And even if Harry stopped the plan right now and just told him how he felt, what kind of boy would want to be with him? Despite these doubts, Harry went on with the plan, thinking this would be fun even if it didn’t work out for him.

He headed out of his and Ron’s, thinking, hoping really, that maybe soon it would just be Ron’s room, which in all honesty, was a bit too much to hope for, but he didn’t care. As soon as he walked out of the room, he was instilled with some crazy confidence, ready to get this thing over with and hopefully be with the boy he loved when it came to an end.

Bill stood at the bottom of the stairs, just as they had planned, and when Harry reached him, Bill leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I’m not going to kiss you, not really, just so you know. Fleur and I discussed it last night and we agreed it might be best for all of us involved if I don’t kiss you, at least not on the lips. Less awkward. But my brothers might.” He then glanced around, saw that Ron was staring while also eating, and quickly kissed Harry on the forehead.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, and tried to make it seem like he was embarrassed when he saw Ron’s eyes widen, but on the inside, he was laughing. Ron really believed this! Ron actually believed that Harry would go after a married man! It was kind of hilarious. It was also kind of insulting, to him and Bill, Ron thinking that they would betray Fleur like this, but Harry tried not to think about that. After all, Fleur was in on this.

Bill headed right, into the kitchen, and Harry headed left, to the table, without grabbing any food. Step two: Bill will make Harry a plate for breakfast and soon after, Fleur will join. As soon as Harry sat down, Ron opened his mouth, spewing the food he had just shoveled into his mouth, and angrily whispered, “Bill?! Seriously?! You’re such a git! He’s married!”

“Like that’s ever stopped you from ogling Fleur,” Harry said, shrugging. He had to make it seem like he was serious about his “relationship” with Bill. Thankfully, he didn’t have to act for too long, as Bill slipped into the seat beside him just a few seconds after Harry replied to Ron. He focused on the food in front of him, ignoring the judgy stares he was getting from his best friend. But those didn’t last long either.

He heard the familiar popping sound of apparition in the living room, and Fleur walked in just a few moments later. And then, she was sitting on the other side of him. And then, she was kissing his cheek. It wasn’t odd for Fleur to greet people with a kiss on a cheek, but he could tell that Ron had forgotten about that. His cheeks were redder than his hair, and there was practically smoke coming out of his ears. He was fuming. He slammed his hands on the table, pushed his chair out, and surprised everyone by storming out of the room… without finishing his food.

* * *

It was even more surprising when Ron did not show up for lunch. Molly looked worried at his absence, asking everybody at the table, “Have you seen Ronald today?” and “When was the last time you saw him?” Eventually, Bill told Molly that they would talk about it later. Harry grimaced, knowing that they would be talking about him. And his crush. Who was also Molly’s son.

* * *

After dinner, which Ron did show up to, Harry followed him up to their room. Molly sent a smile his way, finally in on what was going on and silently wishing him luck, and probably hoping that Harry would just stop this stupid plan and just tell Ron who he liked. But Harry couldn’t do it. Despite being ignored by Ron all day, he knew that this was nothing like how he was going to act when the truth came out.

Harry reached his and Ron’s room and as soon as he opened it, he felt like a deer in headlights. Ron was glaring at him. Harry closed the door behind him and began to say, “Hey Ron…. Where have you been all day?”

“I’ve been up here. Thinking. About you. And Bill. And Fleur,” Ron replied sharply, pausing dramatically every few seconds.

Harry looked at him strangely, laughed in his head, and decided to make a joke about Ron’s comment, saying, “Well, um, okay. That’s a bit weird. Are you sure you want to be thinking about your brother that way? I mean, yeah, he’s pretty attractive, but is he really attractive enough to forget that he’s your brother?” He cringed at the thought of it.

Ron rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. I’m just trying to wrap my head around your new relationship. It’s hard, you know?”

Harry laughed. “I’m not in a relationship with Bill and Fleur. I’m just trying to throw you off until I work up the courage to tell your brother that I like him.”

Ron’s eyes widened, and he threw a pillow at Harry, shouting, “But which brother?” But he laughed, in a friendly way, not a cruel way, when Harry fell back into his bed, so Harry knew that Ron was going to be okay.

Even if it took a little bit of adjusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which brother do you think it is?


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at school, on a computer I snuck in (against the rules), so I hope you guys like it.

**Three**

On Charlie’s day, Harry woke up to the sound of Molly’s laughter in the kitchen. She always seemed a little bit happier when all her children were home, and this visit, despite the odd reasons behind, was no exception. Harry rushed downstairs, happy that Molly was so happy, and found that she had made a breakfast fit for fifty people – which was a little bit strange, seeing as she usually only made meals fit for thirty people. He had to wonder if Charlie really ate that much. He laughed inwardly, thinking that it was impossible that Charlie ate more than Ron, and shrugged. Extra food just meant that he could feel less guilty when getting a second helping.

Charlie met Harry at the stairs, just like Bill and him had met the day before, and Charlie scooped Harry up in his arms, kissing the top of his head. Today, Harry really blushed, because one, it is very embarrassing to be able to be scooped up so easily like that and two, Fred and George were both whistling and hollering at them from the table. Ron, on the other hand, was looking down at his plate, obviously trying to not look too interested. Harry supposed that made sense, but Ron not being as flustered as the day before really took some of the fun out of the game.

Harry was shocked when Charlie started moving without letting him down, and started struggling a little bit. Whispering, “Let me go!” Charlie just smiled and continued to the table, only putting Harry down when there was a chair to set him in. Harry was sure that his blush was covering his whole body now and the twins were quick to tell him that his thoughts were true, not that he voiced them aloud. Times like these he worried that Fred and George could read minds, but they’d all be screwed if that were true.

Charlie decided to further embarrass him by trying to feed him breakfast and Harry knew he was turning redder. If he knew that this was the type of flirting that Charlie did, he probably would have let Charlie stay in Romania – or at least set some boundaries. Now, however, he was just trying to let Charlie know that he could eat on his own while Fred, George and Ginny made baby noises, Molly laughed from the kitchen, and Ron and Percy both looked really uncomfortable – though Harry cared more about one of them being uncomfortable than the other.

Harry lightly pushed Charlie’s hand away the next time that he tried to feed Harry, and if he was seeing correctly (which, to be fair, he rarely was), both Ron and Percy breathed synchronized sighs of relief. The twins and Ginny just pestered Harry, saying that they didn’t need to be embarrassed in front of them, and Charlie, Charlie just gave him an odd look before letting the whole “I-treat-my-fake-boyfriend-like-a-baby” thing. Harry was glad, he kind of hated flaunting this fake relationship in front of his real crush.

* * *

After breakfast. Harry followed Charlie up to Bill’s old room, which he had claimed when Bill had moved out, not wanting to room with Percy anymore. Charlie shut the door behind them and locked it, obviously not wanting anybody to barge in, though if someone wanted to get in, all they had to do is apparate. Which the twins would definitely do.

“Harry, I should tell you something,” Charlie said, before pausing for a moment and then continuing, “I don’t really experience romantic or sexual attraction – and I’m not interested in them either.” He paused again, and then said, “But it’s okay if you like me. Harry looked at Charlie, confused, “It’s okay because we could, someday, still be something. Tonks and I called it a committed friendship, before we ended it when I got my offer from Romania. We cuddled and kissed sometimes and we had “dates”, and they were free to do whatever they wanted, but they were kind of it for me. They were more than my best friend,” Charlie took a long breath before finishing, “What I’m saying is that if you like me, we can try. If you want.”

Harry just shook his head and said, “It’s not you Charlie. And Ron already told me about you – asexuality, I think’s it’s called.”

“And aromantic. I had to search through every book about sexuality in a ton of magical and muggle libraries to find out what it was called. Not a lot of material if you aren’t straight,” Charlie said, laughing. He then turned to Harry, almost studying him, and asked, “Who is it that you like the? I won’t tell anybody. Getting a portkey back to Romania tomorrow morning.”

Harry took a deep breath in and whispered, “It’s – “

* * *

That night, after an awkward dinner where Charlie tried to pull Harry into his lap, he asked Harry, “Do you want to stay in my room tonight? Get back at Ron for coming out to you for me?” Harry laughed and because he wanted Ron to question whether it was Charlie or not, he said yes.

Charlie threw Harry his, huge in comparison, sweater, and said, “Wear this. And Harry very nervously changed, despite knowing that Charlie was not in any way interested. He had always hated changing in front of people, because he has a lot of old scars, and he used to have a lot of bruises as well. But he knew Charlie wouldn’t judge.

He slipped under the covers, and Charlie followed a few minutes later, tugging Harry closer and saying, “I really do like cuddling.” Harry liked the warmth that Charlie emitted and he liked being held, feeling safe, but he knew that he didn’t like Charlie, so it didn’t feel like a betrayal to the person that he did like, especially since this family didn’t think that touching was reserved for relationships. He knew that it wasn’t hurting anybody.

But he wondered if this kind of touching would feel differently if it wasn’t Charlie by his side. And he wondered, briefly, as he was drifting off to sleep, if Percy would like cuddling this much too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this, so please leave feedback.


End file.
